fanddfandomcom-20200213-history
Nazi.... Zombies
our Part 1 out of a 3 part series. No description available. Title says it all. Story WORLD WAR II November 1942, Battle of Stalingrad The Russian carefully inspected the Nazi compound through his binoculas while laying down camouflaged in the snow. The building was the size of a medium sized mansion. There was a watch tower at every corner with a gunner in each, and a checkpoint at the front of the building. Further reconnaissance suggested that there were patrols surrounding the compound in the front and back. The Russian had already got rid of the Nazi patrols in the woods. Present Day 1944 N.A.C.A. Headquarters Guy at meter- Sir! We have a large object entering the atmosphere. Boss- Lemme see that. (Looks at radar) Get our nearest field team on that. It shouldn't land far from here. Half hour later... Boss- What the hell is that? Its freaking GLOWING! Scientist 1- Oh...Oh my god. Sir, the radiation readings are off the chart. Boss- No way, that thing has gotta be broken. Scientist 2- No sir, he's right. My radiation readings are blipping like crazy. And this rock came from space. Boss- What is it?? Scientist 1- I don't know. (Gets closer to it.) But if we wanna study it, we have to get a sample. The scientist put on a pair of plastic gloves and reached for the strange rock. Scientist 1- Wow. I.. I can put my hand right through it. It feels- AHHHHHH!!!!!!! Boss- What?!? What is it?!? Scientist 1- MY HAND!! ITS BURNING!!! ITS GLOWING!!! ARRGGHH HELP!!! Boss-(Pointing at medical team) You guys! Don't just stand there like idiots! Do something! The medical team rushed over to the scientist and felt his hand. It was green and there was no blood flowing to it. Scientist 1- AAWWW SHIT!!! I FEEL LIKE MY HAND IS GONNA EXPLODE ALL OVER THE DAMN PLACE!!! AHHHH!!!! One of the people on the medical team took out their phone an dialed 9-1-1. Ten minutes later an ambulance showed up. A man stepped out and walked over to the man. His eyes grew wide and he motioned to the crew in the truck. They brought out a stretcher and loaded the scientist on. They put him in the ambulance and drove off to a hospital. One week later... At the hospital the scientist was pronounced dead just 3 hours after contact with the meteorite. His body started to rot and decay, and pretty soon he looked like a million crows and vultures had pecked and fed on his face. He looked like a zombie. He was taken to the local morgue for his funeral. Undertaker-(Looking at dead scientist) Uhhh, what the hell happened to you? Could've died a bit more decently. Oh well as long as i'm paid. After that a slight, faint sort-of-whistling sound could be heard. Not loud, but quiet and faint. The undertaker looked around, trying to find the source of the noise. He looked into the other room. Then he looked down at the dead body. He looked very closely and he saw that the scientist's chest was moving up and down, but it was almost impossible to see. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the dead body. It stopped moving. Undertaker- Ah, i'm seeing things. Its probably the air conditionar making that noise. The undertaker walked out of the room to check the a.c., and when he saw that nothing was wrong with it, he walked back to the room. Undertaker- That was strange. If the a.c. wasn't making the noise, th- When the undertaker walked back to the room the scientist was gone. No trace of him was in the room. The undertaker looked around, wondering who could've taken the body. The undertaker heard something behind him. He turned around and instantly a pair of of sharp and jagged teeth were inserted into his neck. Category:Fan Stories Category:DBZGamingAddict Category:Rated M